A Story Ends
by symphonis
Summary: It's getting close to Numbuh Five's 13th birthday and everyone is upset. Despite the fact that they only have a few more days together as Sector V, Numbuh Four can't gather everyone to hang out. If it isn't Numbuh Five, it's Numbuh Three. Even so, he's determined to have one more day out before their time ends.
1. Chapter 1

No one had been in a good mood for the past week. There were a few happy moments but the overall mood set was extremely dull. When there weren't any missions to do, everyone usually laid around in the main room. No one really wanted to speak. It made Wally slightly furious. Why were they moping around like they were and not trying to have as much as they could. Whenever he thought about saying it however, he couldn't. Abby's birthday was in less than a week; this year she would turn thirteen. They all knew that this day would come, but saying goodbye to Numbuh 1 was still on everyone's mind. No one was willing to say another goodbye so soon. Sure, it had been two years but still...

Groaning in frustration, Wally got up from his place on the floor. Hoagie was working nearby on some blueprints while Kuki and Abby read magazines. He frowned as he walked over to the couch where the two girls were hanging out.

"Are we all just gonna lay around all day? We should go do something!" Neither of the two girls even looked up. Hoagie, however, had looked up to respond.

"What do you have in mind?" Wally hadn't quite thought that far.

"We could go down to the candy store! Bother the new guy for free samples." A new guy had been working at their usual candy store for the past month; it was extremely fun to bother him. "We haven't done that in awhile." Hoagie nodded encouragingly as he headed over to the group.

"You guys go without me." Abby replied without even looking up from her magazine. Numbuh 4 frowned, this plan was failing already.

"Me too." Kuki put in, turning the page of her magazine. She glanced up for a moment before turning back to it.

"Uh, okay. Do you want anything than?" Hoagie asked as he shrugged to Wally. Wally simply shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. This was ridiculous. They were running out of time to do things together and they didn't even want to all get candy together. Both Kuki and Abby shook their heads as the boys got ready to head out.

Once outside the treehouse, Wally huffed in anger. "What's with those two. Don't even want to go get candy before Numbuh 5... y'know." Hoagie gave him an apologetic look, which didn't help him feel any better.

"You gotta remember Numbuh 5 has got a lot on her mind. She has to drop out of being totally in charge after all. I don't know about Numbuh 3 though; I think she's just down." Wally gave him a look. He had noticed how Hoagie and Abby had gotten closer ever since Numbuh 1 left, but they never talked about. Relationships were never something that they really talked about. After all, Hoagie already knew about his crush on Kuki. Every now and than he would bug him to tell her, but that was it.

"Yeah, yeah, but you think they would be okay with a stupid trip to the candy store." He complained; he was really hoping to all do something together. It was starting to feel like when Numbuh 1 left all over again. He pushed the thought away; remembering Numbuh 1's departure was still a sore spot. It still hit him hard to recall it and it was bittersweet to remember all the times with him. Was that what it was going to be like with Abby too? He really didn't want that.

"Maybe they'll come with us tomorrow? They might feel better then." Hoagie piped up after a few moments of silence. Wally didn't blame him for getting lost in thought; he did the same thing.

"Yeah, maybe. C'mon let's go bother that guy." Wally didn't feel like continuing the conversation. It was probably going to just end up with him complaining even more about the upcoming situation. It musta really sucked for Numbuh 5. She was the one that was actually turning into a teenager. He shook the thought off. It was time to think about bothering the candy guy for samples and not get annoyed by what was going on.

Getting up the next morning, Wally didn't feel much better. Everyone seemed as upset as they did the day before.

"Aw c'mon," He muttered under his breath and he headed over to go and get breakfast. Hoagie was sitting next to Abby talking quietly so he couldn't hear what they were saying; Kuki was on the other side of the table picking at her food. Gathering up his food, he went and sat next to her.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked placing his food on the table. Hoagie glanced at him with a 'hold on a moment look' before turning back to Abby. Wally shrugged and glanced over at Kuki. It took him a moment to realize that something was off with her. It looked as if she was going to cry. He had seen her cry several times before but something about her expression had it cross his mind that this was different. Moving closer to her side, he looked at her with a worried expression. "Hey Kuki, you okay?" Her eyes widened for a moment before looking at him.

"Huh? Wally, when did you get there?" She replied in a chipper manner; the expression that she had a moment ago disappeared instantly. Wally stared at her with mild frown. If she was upset about something than she could just tell him. Now didn't seem like the time to push it however.

"Numbuh Five has got some time before paperwork; anyone wanna go watch a movie.?" Abby chimed in as she finished her conversation with Hoagie. Wally glanced at her with a grin. Finally! Something that they could all go do together.

"I know this great new come-," He began.

"Sorry guys, I don't feel like it. You go ahead." Kuki broke in as she started to get up and leave. Wally couldn't even continue what he was saying before. His mouth hung over as he watched Kuki walk away. Something had to be wrong; it was not like her to walk away like that. Turning towards Abby and Hoagie, he blinked to find that they were both looking at him.

"Well?" Abby spoke up as if she expected him to do something. Hoagie was giving him the same look. He shoved his hands into his pockets defensively.

"I didn't do anything!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wallabee grumbled as he left the table where Abby and Hoagie continued eating. Getting scolded by Abby and Hoagie had completely ruined his appetite.

"Please tell me you have at least an idea on why she's upset."

"C'mon, Numbuh Four, she's been like this for days."

"You have to go talk to her about it."

"Meet us at the movie theater." Why was he the one that had to do this? Not that he didn't want too; he did! At the same time, he had no idea what the problem was. Well, other than Numbuh Five... He shoved his hands harder into his pockets. When did those two become so chummy. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Numbuh Three? You sure that you don't wanna come with us?" He asked, hoping that she would just suddenly change her mind. No dice or answer. He grumbled again under his breath as he pushed the door open. Kuki was laying on her giant Rainbow Monkey as she brushed the fur of a different monkey. She glanced up as Wally entered her door.

"Numbuh Four?" Wally stared at her. What was he supposed to say again?

"Uh, we're going to the movies now. Are you coming?" He replied in a nonchalant tone. He didn't want to completely sound like he wanted her to go.

"I already said that I didn't feel like it."

"Aw, c'mon Numbuh Three! We haven't done anything together in forever!" He whined as he pulled his hands out of his hoodie. Kuki turned her head away from him in defense.

"I'm not going!"

"Well, why not! This may be our last chance to go to a movie before..," He broke off, it was hard for him to completely bring up Numbuh Five's Decommissioning. "Well, anyways, it's gonna be fun." He put in as he crossed his arms and faced away from her. He waited a few moments for her response before turning to realize that her eyes were watering up again. This was not the response he wanted. He expected Kuki to snap at him again.

"Aw crud."

- meanwhile -

Hoagie walked next to Abigail in silence as they began to head to the movie theater. Even though Abby was in command; they still spend a lot of the time at the old Treehouse. Whenever Numbuh Five didn't have to be at the Moonbase, she'd join them at the Treehouse. No one mentioned the house below the Treehouse however; Hoagie liked to pretend it kept them close to Numbuh 1. He enjoyed going around and recalling all their old adventures. It brought him to connect more with Abby as well. She enjoyed walking around the treehouse as well; and he found himself more able to speak to her about old adventures than Wally. Wally was the worst person to bring up Numbuh One around. For a bit of time, he brought back out his Numbuh One costume in denial.

"Do you think hes doing okay?" Hoagie questioned, deciding to break the silence that they were walking in. Abby looked up from the ground with a mild smile.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. How bad could he mess up?" Hoagie didn't even want to think about that.

"What should our last movie be? It has to be something we all like." He asked to changing the subject; He really didn't want to think about how bad Wally could mess up. Abby paused to think.

"Are there even any good movies out right now?" She asked, turning to Haogie. He had to stop and think himself. What was in theaters right now? They didn't even think about that when they decided movies.

"I don't know. We should have checked." He admitted with a laugh. Abby let out a small huff of laughter as well.

"Awh, there must be something good. If not, we could always go for ice cream." She put her hands into her pockets and glanced at the sky.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We could go to the Moonbase for it – like we used too." He rememebered; it was also something that they didn't always do with Numbuh One. Oddly enough, that made it better. It wouldn't bring up so many memories of him. Abby nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Numbuh Two! Numbuh Five!" A familiar voice shouted behind them; Hoagie turned to see Wally running up to join them.

"What's up?" He questioned as with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Have you seen Numbuh Three?" Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five looked at each other, then Numbuh Four.

"No, we thought that she was with you. What happ-,"

Numbuh Four cut him off, "C'mon, we gotta find her!" With that, he ran off.

Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five glanced at each other again. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Wally and Hoagie walked next to each other as they left Kuki's house. She hadn't gone home after running away from the base. According to Wally, she had gotten upset by his comment and pushed him out of the way as she ran off. He refused to give out his comment however. Hoagie put his hand to his chin; where else could she be? Abby had decided to go on alone to look for her before he ran to catch up with Wally.  
"We've looked everywhere!" Wally complained as he threw his arms down at his side with a groan. Hoagie glanced at his friend; they hadn't looked everywhere. They'd checked the park, her house, and the candy store. He wasn't even sure why they had checked the candy store. According to Wally, she wasn't in the Treehouse either. Apparently he had checked before he ran off.

"C'mon, let's find Numbuh 5. She might have something." Wally nodded in mild agreement. Hoagie could tell he wasn't completely happy with the idea though. Hoagie wasn't completely happy with it either; he was a detective after all. She'd been acting upset lately and he hadn't exactly zoned in on why. They'd been looking for a good hour or so; he'd figured that she would pop up eventually. "What did you say to her anyways?"

No response.

"Well, I'm sure you meant well." Hoagie attempted to reassure his friend with a mild pat on the back. Wally just hug his head in deeper shame. Hoagie decided it might be better if he remained quiet.

Abby knocked on her own door before walking into her room. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she noticed Kuki sobbing on her couch. She figured that Wally hadn't searched the whole treehouse. She wasn't surprised to see her friend in her room. They'd spent a lot of nights on that couch; it was one of the best places to talk about music, rainbow monkeys, candy without interruption from the boys. Despite their differences, they were best friends.

"Numbuh Three? You feeling okay?" She asked in her softest voice as she took place next to the sobbing girl. Kuki looked up from her tears to see Abby. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and attempted a smile.

"I'm okay, Numbuh Five." Her voice cracked slightly at the attempt to sound cheerful. Abby simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She could tell that she was lying.

"Uh-huh. Why don't you tell Numbuh Five what it really is."  
"It's just..," She paused to wipe tears away from her eyes again. "I don't want you to go. Or Numbuh 2. Or Numbuh 4." Abby's eyes widened; she had forgotten that Kuki was the youngest. Eventually all of Sector V was going to leave her. She put an arm around her friend.

"Aw, Numbuh 3. We all have to get decommissioned sometime. Besides, who knows, maybe we'll still all be friends." It was her best effort to comfort her friend. Kuki blinked her soggy eyes as she stared at Abby.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded with a small smile. "I've seen past members stay friends with their teammates. Even if they don't remember." She smiled in unison with Kuki. She was glad that it made her feel better.. Besides there was always a chance that they would all get elected for... No, it was best not to get hopes up for that.

"But..., what if we end up like Cree?" Abby's smile dropped. She got that Kuki was only forcing her worries to feel better, but... mentioning her sister didn't help. They had gotten along terribly since she became Supreme Leader.

"Nah, that ain't gonna happen. None of us are like her." She answered plainly. Part of her did believe it, but another remembered what a loyal member Cree was before. Than again, none of her team members were like Cree. Kuki nodded in agreement. Abby took her arm away from Kuki and stood up. "We'd better go find Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4. Before they somehow get into trouble," She joked. Kuki giggled as she got up.

"Okay!" Abby smiled once again. She knew that Kuki wasn't completely better, but she was glad that she was smiling again. She felt bad for her; she'd have to go through this two more times. It wasn't surprising that it brought her down enough to show it. Taking Kuki's hand, Abby lead the way out of her room.  
Wally and Hoagie jumped off the couch as the two girls entered the main room.

"Numbuh Three!" Wally shouted as he ran over to the two of them. Abby could only smirk and exchange looks with Hoagie. "Are you feeling better?"

Kuki nodded, "Yup! Numbuh Five and I talked." Wally's gaze switched between Abby and Kuki. Abby guessed he was trying to figure out what was wrong in the first game. She simply gave him a sly smile and tipped her hat a bit. Wally gave her an irritated look.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but if we wanna catch a movie or get ice cream we should go now." Abby shook her head.

"Nah, Numbuh Five thinks that she and Numbuh 3 are gonna hang today. We can all hang out tomorrow. That alright with everyone?" Kuki blinked for a moment before nodding. Wally opened his mouth to complain, but Hoagie put his hand on his mouth.

"Okay, good idea. We'll see you two tomorrow." Abby gave Hoagie a grateful look.

"See you tomorrow!" Kuki echoed as she and Abby began to head out of the base.

As soon as Hoagie took his hand away, Wally glared at him. "What was that for!?"

Hoagie ignored his tone. "C'mon, I have an idea." With that, he grabbed Wally and headed towards his room.


End file.
